


Not A Morning Person

by 0KKULTiC



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble, Fluff, Like One Paragraph, M/M, Short Drabble, Very Very Very Very Very Very Very Very Very Short Drabble, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0KKULTiC/pseuds/0KKULTiC
Summary: "How was last night?" Daniel asked with a hopeful grin. Seongwoo sighed happily even though he looks exhausted."You did amazing."





	Not A Morning Person

**Author's Note:**

> // This work is unedited and will contain increased spelling and grammatical errors.

Sunlight bled through Daniel's eyelids, waking him up. The student squinted, and his face scrunched up. 

 

Fuck.

 

He felt like shit.

 

With a groan, he sat up, and it was like every muscle in his body wanted to remind him that they existed. Everything hurt like hell.

 

"Oh, God," He mumbled. He'd had probably the least restful night of his life. His sleep cycle already sucked ass between classes and dance, but he'd apparently just hit a new low. When sleep's blurriness finally left his eyes, he looked around. 

 

His room looked like a fucking hurricane had gone through it. More clothing than carpet was visible. His trash can had been knocked over and its contents festooned the expanse of the college dorm. The posters that Ong and he had spent hours painstakingly hanging perfectly straight were in tatters. Broken glass glittered between layers of shirts and his wall dawned a brand new hole.

 

A yawn sounded out.

 

"Morning sunshine," Daniel said, catching the contagious yawn himself.

 

Ong Seongwoo, his best friend and sort-of-maybe-boyfriend stretched languidly, "You look nice and rested this morning." The older boy snarked.

 

"Oh yeah. Real bright eyed and bushy tailed." Daniel's eyes caught one of his pink shirts on the floor in front of him. He'd never thought that a color could be loud, but shit, did he wish he had earplugs just then. He reeled a bit, wincing at the jolt of pain that ran through his neck.

 

"Hey, babe, you alright?" Seongwoo asked, concern in his voice. He sat up straighter, and one of his hands shot to hold Daniel's. The gesture definitely made Daniel feel better, though not really in a physical way.

 

"I... I dunno, am I?" He glanced across his room again. Shattered bottles of liquor, knocked over knick knacks, dented walls... He'd have a hell of a project for Minhyun, that was for sure. 

 

"Guess it got a little rough last night, huh?" Ong asked, laughing sheepishly. 

 

"A little?" Daniel teased with a smirk, "Just a little?"

 

"Maybe... A little more than just a little," Seongwoo replied, eyeing Daniel's lips.

 

"Be honest with me: how was last night?" Daniel asked with a hopeful grin.

 

Seongwoo sighed happily even though he looks exhausted,"You were amazing." He looked away bashfully. Daniel laughed.

 

He'd gotten through his second full moon since being bitten. The first one, he'd damn near gotten himself killed. Going lunatic sucked, but Daniel decided.

  
With Seongwoo by his side, it sucked a little less.

 

"Cool. So... Can you, like, unchain me from my bed now?" Daniel asked, lifting up his shackled ankle.

**Author's Note:**

> // This is a work of fiction and is meant to be read as such. I do not own rights to any people or things in this piece.


End file.
